Sólo una noche
by Drachar
Summary: Harry está a punto de casarse con Ginny, sin embargo hay un Weasley que no está de acuerdo con esta unión. ¿Qué sucederá cuando Harry pase su última noche de soltero a disposición de un apasionado pelirrojo? SLASH, LEMON.


¡Hola! Aquí les traigo un pequeño one-shot mientras concluyo con las historias que tengo pendientes, espero que lo disfruten y no olviden los reviews.

Disclaimer: Bueno ya saben, los personajes no son mios, todos pertenecen a la talentosa escritora J.K.Rowling.

**Sólo una noche**

Una gran cantidad de risas inundaba la cocina de La Madriguera, lugar donde toda la familia Weasley se encontraba celebrando el gran acontecimiento que tendría lugar el día siguiente: una boda, ¿cuál? La de la pequeña Ginny Weasley, ¿con quién? Con su amor de toda la vida, el gran Harry Potter: el niño que vivió, después de todo ¿quién mejor que aquel que era considerado un miembro más de esa familia para convertirse en el esposo de la pequeña Ginny?

Sin embargo, había alguien dentro de esa pequeña habitación que no podía compartir la felicidad de todos, sonrisas falsas y buenos deseos extraídos de los demás era todo lo que podía salir de sus labios; cada vez que hablaban de sus planes, de su casa o de los hijos que pensaban tener algo dentro de él se rompía y no podía hacer nada mas que volver a sonreír y asegurar que nada lo hacía mas feliz que eso.

Lo odiaba.

Y sobre todo, odiaba la brillante idea que había tenido su madre de invitar al novio ese día para celebrar, ¿acaso no podía esperar al día siguiente para eso?, ¿acaso no era suficiente el ser el padrino de esa estúpida boda y ver como el hombre que amaba se convertía en el esposo de su hermana? Desde luego, nadie ahí podía saber los oscuros pensamientos que en ese momento formaban un caos dentro de la cabeza del joven Weasley. Nadie podía saber los esfuerzos sobrehumanos que debía realizar para no gritar de frustración y confesare su amor a Harry en ese momento, lo único que lo detenía era el hecho de saber las distintas reacciones que tendrían lugar: rechazo, burlas, enojo, peleas; sus padres jamás se lo perdonarían, y que decir de Ginny, se alejaría de él para siempre, ¿y Harry? el probablemente lo vería con confusión antes de estallar en carcajadas al creer que todo era una broma, después vendría la sorpresa al saber que era cierto y finalmente la repulsión y el rechazo.

No, no podía permitirse flaquear así, solo tenía que soportar unas horas mas antes de que Harry regresara a su departamento, y un día mas antes de ver como este partía junto con su nueva esposa hacia el otro lado del país, lugar donde el equipo titular de Inglaterra entrenaría durante los próximos meses.

Sabía que las relaciones homosexuales en el mundo mágico eran de lo mas común, sin ir mas lejos su hermano Charlie se había casado con un mago que había conocido en Rumania cuidando dragones, incluso habían pensado en realizar el hechizo y poción necesarias para tener un hijo; si, incluso podían tener hijos, muchas veces había fantaseado sobre la idea de tener a un pequeño pelirrojo de ojos verdes, estaba seguro de que Harry se vería adorable embarazado, así como estaba seguro que sería perfecto en su desnudez. Un estremecimiento en la parte baja de su cuerpo le hizo reaccionar sobre el peligroso rumbo que comenzaban a tomar sus pensamientos, debía controlarse o no habría manera de explicar a su familia el porqué estaba sufriendo una potente erección mientras su padre aburría a todos con una aburrida plática sobre enchufes muggles.

Aun sabiendo a lo que se arriesgaba, desvió la mirada hacia el objeto de sus deseos, observando como este abrazaba cariñosamente a Ginny mientras ambos reían luego de algo que los gemelos acababan de decirles; una punzada de envidia recorrió todo su ser, deseando sentir esa mano acariciando su cintura y esos labios posándose dulcemente en su sien. Aquello era demasiado, si todo eso no terminaba rápido, él se iría a la cama argumentando un fuerte dolor de estómago, después de todo con todo lo que había comido ese día nadie se extrañaría de que sufriera tales estragos.

Ronald Weasley llegó a la conclusión de que en la próxima Navidad le regalaría a su madre un reloj común y corriente para que lo colocara junto a aquel que indicaba a todos los miembros de la familia, de nada le servía ver como una gran cantidad de manecillas se amontonaba justo en la leyenda _en la cocina, _al menos, se dijo, se alegraba de que el reloj no incluyera estados de ánimo ya que de ser así toda su amargura y frustración quedaría reflejado ante toda su familia.

Cuando su madre se puso de pie, Ron creyó que al fin todo su tormento había llegado a su fin, mas no pudo evitar sentir como el alma se le venía a los pies al escuchar como la anfitriona pedía a todos pasar a la estancia contigua de manera que pudieran estar mas cómodos. Arrastrando no solo los pies, sino un enorme sentimiento de impotencia y dolor Ron emprendió el camino detrás de la feliz pareja que no dejaba de besarse y susurrarse Merlín sabía que cosas al oído.

Nadie fue capaz de evitar que la señora Weasley pusiera un disco de Celestina Warbeck que en mala hora le había regalado su marido en su último aniversario, años atrás esas canciones habían sido objeto de las burlas de Fleur, si bien la relación entre ambas mujeres había mejorado, para Ron no pasaron inadvertidas todas aquellas risas ahogadas que Bill se encargaba de controlar con un suave beso en los labios, aquello lo estaba poniendo realmente enfermo, no había un solo rincón de la habitación hacia donde pudiera voltear sin recibir claras muestras de afecto de parte de las parejas ahí presentes, ¡si hasta sus padres comenzaban a ponerse románticos!

Decidido a hacer cualquier cosa que lo distrajera de las risas de Ginny cada vez que Harry decidía morder o besar su cuello, Ron comenzó a prestar atención a la canción que llegaba a sus oídos.

_Acércate a mi caldero_

_Lleno de amor caliente e intenso;_

_Remuévelo con derroche_

_¡y no pasarás frío esta noche!_

…

_¿Qué has hecho con mi pobre corazón?_

_Se fue detrás de tu hechizo…_

Ron frunció el entrecejo, sino fuera porque se trataba de su hermana habría podido jurar que Harry había sido víctima de una poción de amor, y es que un día, ambos se habían presentado ante él y Hermione anunciando que habían decidido retomar su relación luego de casi ocho años de haber estado juntos, argumentando que el amor entre ellos siempre había estado ahí. A Ron le había parecido absurdo, estaba convencido de que a esa edad nadie podía enamorarse verdaderamente, incluso él había llegado a pensar que amaba a Hermione, para luego, durante su larga búsqueda de los horcruxes que llevó tres años de sus vidas, darse cuenta no solo de sus preferencias sino del sentimiento que albergaba hacia su mejor amigo; Hermione también se había dado cuenta de su error y, sorprendiéndose incluso a ella misma, había iniciado una relación con Draco Malfoy luego de que este los ayudara a derrotar a Voldemort definitivamente, tanto él como Harry gritaron, patalearon e incluso amenazaron con mandar a Malfoy directo al infierno si no renunciaba a su absurda idea de seguir al lado de su mejor amiga; mas una gélida mirada de esta hacia ellos seguida de una mirada cargada de amor hacia el hurón que fue bien correspondida por este les hizo comprender la magnitud de sus sentimientos y, a regañadientes, terminaron aceptando aquella ridícula y sorpresiva unión.

Sin quererlo, esto había representado para Ron una clara muestra de que nada era imposible, si Hermione había logrado conquistar el frío corazón de un Malfoy, él tenía mayores esperanzas de ganarse a su mejor amigo, sin embargo, Harry parecía tan interesado en mantener una relación como Ron de convertirse en el nuevo profesor de pociones de Hogwarts. Decidido a esperar hasta que estuviera listo, Ron aguardó pacientemente hasta que siete meses atrás su propia hermana le había arrebatado lo que mas quería en el mundo, para tan solo tres meses después anunciar su boda. Si hubiera tenido el valor de hablar o al menos dejar claro el tipo de preferencias sexuales que tenía, tal vez, solo tal vez, él podría haber estado en los brazos de Harry en ese momento…

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, aquella reunión familiar se dio por finalizada y justo cuando se disponía a salir huyendo hacia su habitación, escuchó la cálida voz de su madre invitando a Harry a permanecer en su casa esa noche, ofreciéndole como siempre, compartir la habitación de Ron.

A pesar de las negativas de Harry, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que Ron se encontrara a sí mismo cerrando la puerta de su cuarto y preguntándose como haría para soportar la presencia de Harry durante toda la noche.

- Lo siento viejo, no era mi intención invadir tu espacio- dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, podemos recordar viejos tiempos antes del gran día- dijo con una voz que intentaba parecer entusiasmada.

-No he dormido aquí desde hace tiempo- añadió Ron observando distraídamente todos los objetos que se encontraban en el mismo lugar en que los había dejado la última vez que había pasado la noche ahí ante la insistencia de su madre.

-Bien, ¿Dónde está mi colchón y mi almohada?-.

-¿Tú col…?- se interrumpió al recordar las cosas que solía utilizar Harry cuando en sus años de estudiante compartía la recámara con él.

-Bueno, supongo que tal vez, deben estar guardados en algún lugar, ¿porqué no usas la cama? Yo no tengo sueño y… y tú debes descansar- dijo sin dejar de observar un punto en la pared, pensando que lo mejor sería que Harry durmiera arriba y él debajo de modo tal que no cayera en la tentación de asomarse y ver su bien formado cuerpo entre las sábanas.

-No digas tonterías, ¡es tú habitación!- dijo mientras comenzaba a pasear su vista por todo el cuarto intentando descubrir los objetos que buscaba.

-¡Ajá!- exclamó entusiasmado mientras se dirigía a un rincón de la habitación para luego comenzar a tirar del colchón que al parecer se negaba a abandonar su lugar.

Ron observó los esfuerzos que Harry hacía para liberarlo, así como la manera en la que la camisa se ajustaba alrededor de sus tensionados músculos, intentando controlarse se dio media vuelta y comenzó a revolver entre sus cosas buscando un par de sábanas y cobijas para prestarle a Harry.

Distraídamente, Ron le entregó las cosas a Harry sin tener idea de que hacer a continuación, lo mas sensato sería ir directo a la cocina y buscar una de las tantas pociones para dormir sin soñar que guardaba la señora Weasley, esa parecía ser la única salida que tendría para ignorar el hecho de que Harry dormiría esa noche a su lado.

-No hablas en serio, ¿verdad?- preguntó Harry levantando aquello que Ron acababa de pasarle. –Con el calor que hace sería un loco si usara todo esto- declaró, al tiempo que volvía lanzarle a Ron una pesada cobija y un par de cobertores, -no es por nada Ron, pero estas actuando tal como lo haría tu mamá, ya no soy un niño sabes- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Por supuesto que ya no era un niño, pensó Ron, eso era más que evidente al ver el cuerpo que Harry había adquirido a través de los años gracias a sus duros entrenamientos y al quidditch. Dándose cuenta de que Harry tenía razón, Ron se dio la vuelta para aventar en un rincón todo lo que ahora tenía en las manos, pero al volverse nuevamente quedó sin respiración al darse cuenta de que Harry se había quitado la camisa y ahora se desabrochaba los pantalones con tranquilidad; Ron dedicó unos momentos a apreciar el torso del hombre ante él, sus hombros anchos y bien marcados y sin lugar a dudas poseedores de una fuerza increíble, su pecho cubierto de un fino y ensortijado vello negro que dejaba ver un par de pezones que pedían a gritos ser tocados, los firmes músculos de su abdomen tenían una delgada línea de vello que se perdía dentro de los pantalones que Harry ya había logrado desabrochar, sus caderas eran estrechas y Ron no pudo evitar imaginar como sería estar pegado a ellas.

Extremadamente nervioso, Ron abandonó su examen visual y se dedicó a revolver todas sus cosas en busca de algo que pudiera servirle a Harry para dormir esa noche, con un suspiro de resignación, se dio cuenta de que todo lo que tenía eran viejos pantalones que de ninguna manera podrían ajustarse al cuerpo de Harry, quizá él podría realizar algún hechizo para agrandarlos. Reuniendo todo su valor y aire en sus pulmones, volvió a girarse para enfrentar a Harry en su nueva condición.

Habiéndose desecho del pantalón, Harry se había quedado únicamente con unos ajustados boxers negros que lograron acelerarle el pulso, intentando controlarse, avanzó lentamente mientras observaba las largas y fuertes piernas de Harry imaginándolas alrededor de su cintura. Una vez que Harry recibió la prenda que el tembloroso Ron le ofrecía, soltó una pequeña risa y lanzó los pantalones el mismo rincón en el que Ron había dejado el bulto de cobijas.

-Hace demasiado calor Ron, dormiré así- explicó ante la mirada sorprendida de Ron, para luego tirarse sobre el colchón y estirar todo su cuerpo sobre este.

Ron tragó saliva, sintiendo los labios extremadamente secos y rápidamente se encargó de extinguir la única luz que iluminaba la habitación.

-¡Ey!- se quejó Harry. -¿Acaso crees que sobreviviré con todo lo que tienes tirado si me levanto a medianoche y no hay una sola luz encendida?- preguntó divertido.

Por toda respuesta Ron le lanzó una almohada que fue a dar directo en su rostro y que provocó un quejido de su parte.

-¿Y tú eres el buscador titular de Inglaterra?- peguntó en tono burlón. -¿Además porqué habrías de levantarte a medianoche? Jamás lo has hecho, a menos que tus hábitos nocturnos hayan cambiado-.

-Si te refieres a las pesadillas te aseguro que estas me abandonaron hace mucho tiempo, y tú Ron, eres el menos indicado para hablar de hábitos nocturnos… ¡mas te vale que no ronques esta noche!- le advirtió en el mismo tono que Ron había empleado.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Ron comenzó a sentirse relajado alrededor de Harry, y comenzó a conversar con él como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía. Después de unos minutos Ron volvió a ser conciente de la inminente cercanía de Harry y, nervioso, decidió que lo mejor era dormir de una buena vez.

Durante sus últimos años en Hogwarts, Ron había adquirido la costumbre de dormir desnudo, argumentando que de esta manera su cuerpo se mantenía fresco y le facilitaba los movimientos entre las sábanas; una vez que comenzó a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos y a tener sueños protagonizados por su mejor amigo, descubrió que una ventaja adicional era el no tener que lavar su ropa interior completamente cubierta de semen. Siendo así, Ron comenzó a quitarse la ropa mientras escuchaba como Harry comenzaba a dar vueltas intentando encontrar una posición cómoda para dormir.

Una vez que hubo terminado, Ron se tendió en su cama con la certeza de que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que lograra conciliar el sueño esa noche, si es que en el transcurso de esta lo conseguía; luego de permanecer un tiempo tendido completamente estático observando el oscuro techo de su habitación, escuchó el apenas perceptible sonido de algo rasgando el aire.

-¿Harry?- preguntó en un murmullo confundido.

-¿Te desperté?- preguntó.

-No…yo no…solo estaba…no puedo dormir- dijo nervioso.

-¡Yo tampoco! Ahora entiendo porqué siempre te ha gustado dormir desnudo, este maldito calor es insoportable- dijo molesto al mismo tiempo que volvía a removerse intentando acomodarse.

El corazón de Ron se detuvo durante unos instantes al comprender lo que las palabras de Harry significaban, aquello que había oído fueron los boxers de Harry al ser arrojados hacia algún lugar de la habitación y ahora él… ¡Estaba desnudo! Ahora si que no iba a lograr dormir en toda la noche.

Los latidos de su corazón parecían no haber disminuido en su intensidad, y Ron tenía la impresión de que este no tardaría en salir por su garganta o bien en ser escuchado por Harry, su mente había perdido completamente la noción del tiempo y su cuerpo había permanecido rígido cual tabla ante el temor de hacer cualquier movimiento que pudiera despertar a Harry y revelar a este la turbación que sentía por su cercanía.

Una gran parte de él, sentía enormes deseos de girar en ese momento y deleitarse con la vista que el cuerpo de Harry le ofrecía, sin embargo, aun quedaba otra pequeña parte llamada conciencia y tal vez un poco de sentido común que no dejaba de repetirle que, de ceder a la tentación, estaría perdido. Cerrando los ojos y conteniendo durante un momento la respiración, se decidió…

¡Al diablo con el sentido común! Después de todo este jamás había sido su fuerte, para eso tenía a Hermione y ella no se encontraba ahí para regañarlo, una mirada no haría daño a nadie y Harry jamás se enteraría, entonces, ¿Qué lo estaba deteniendo?

Lentamente, y procurando no hacer ruido, Ron comenzó a girar y deslizarse hasta el extremo de la cama con el fin de tener una mejor visión, y tuvo que morderse fuertemente el labio inferior para reprimir el gemido que lanzó involuntariamente cuando sus ojos se posaron en el objeto de sus deseos. Lamentable o afortunadamente, un débil rayo de luna entraba por la ventana que habían mantenido abierta esa noche para evitar el calor, y este, incidía convenientemente sobre el trasero de Harry que quedaba totalmente expuesto ante la hambrienta mirada del joven Weasley; aquel indiscreto rayo le daba a su piel una tonalidad y un brillo tal, que Ron no tardó en imaginarse a sí mismo acariciando y besando esa piel, después de contemplarlo unos instantes su mirada se atrevió a ir un poco mas arriba, y gracias a ese bendito y envidiado rayo de luz pudo apreciar los músculos de su espalda perfectamente bien trabajados gracias a los duros entrenamientos de quidditch, y Ron no pudo mas que agradecer interiormente a su entrenador por haber contribuido al desarrollo de ese cuerpo.

Fue en el momento en que Harry suspiró profundamente mientras dormía, que el escaso control que Ron había logrado mantener sobre su cuerpo se evaporó por completo y una sola idea se encargó de dominar cada fibra de su ser: antes de que Harry perteneciera por completo a alguien mas, el tenía, debía, necesitaba con toda su alma sentirlo suyo al menos una vez, al menos solo una noche.

Completamente decidido ante lo que estaba a punto de hacer, Ron se deslizó hábilmente hacia el colchón que ocupaba Harry, observando cargado de lujuria el cuerpo que pronto habría de hacer suyo.

Una vez que se situó a tan solo unos centímetros de Harry, Ron extendió una mano y, sin tocarlo, comenzó a recorrer su costado percibiendo el agradable calor que desprendía su cuerpo; totalmente hipnotizado y cegado por el amor que sentía por el ojiverde, la boca de Ron alcanzó el cuello de Harry hundiéndose en este al tiempo que su brazo rodeaba su cintura y comenzaba a acariciar su firme abdomen; Harry volvió a suspirar entre sueños y eso bastó para volver loco a Ron, quién comenzó a deslizar sus labios a través del cuello, hombro y parte de la espalda de Harry, mientras su mano se aventuraba a explorar su pecho hasta toparse con uno de sus pezones y comenzar a jugar con este.

Harry seguía completamente dormido, disfrutando de las sensaciones que lo invadían y atribuyéndolos a un sueño extremadamente real.

La sangre de Ron era puro fuego, y este fuego abrasador parecía estar concentrándose en una parte de su anatomía que ya se erguía orgullosa demostrando todo su poder, sus caricias pronto se volvieron mas audaces conforme los suaves suspiros de Harry parecían hacerse mas fuertes, ambos pezones se encontraban ahora rojos y erectos, y su mano se dirigía con seguridad hacia la hombría del moreno, cuando al fin alcanzó su objetivo un gruñido de placer escapó de sus labios envolviendo con sorpresa el miembro semi-erecto de Harry quién pareció despertar de su ensoñación y gemir sonoramente ante el contacto; al darse cuenta de esto, Ron no dudo un segundo y atrajo el cuerpo de Harry hacia el suyo provocando que su erección presionara fuertemente contra su trasero, causando que cualquier rastro de sueño desapareciera de la mente de su mejor amigo.

La primera reacción de Harry fue intentar apartarse de aquel cuerpo extraño que se unía tan íntimamente al suyo, mas el fuerte agarre de Ron le impidió alejarse no más de unos centímetros antes de volver a sentir en su totalidad la virilidad del joven pelirrojo.

Asustado ante su reacción pero totalmente decidido a llevar aquello hasta el final, Ron obligó a Harry a recostarse sobre su espalda para luego aprisionarlo completamente con su cuerpo, sujetando sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza y reclamando como suyos aquellos labios que tanto anhelaba probar. Harry intentó hablar, liberarse del fuerte agarre que lo mantenía prisionero y sin proponérselo, le brindó la oportunidad a Ron de acceder fácilmente a su boca y comenzar a explorar aquella húmeda cavidad que le parecía tan deliciosa.

Ron se frotaba fuertemente contra el cuerpo de Harry, intentando abarcar con su piel todas aquellas regiones del cuerpo de Harry que sus manos no podían permitirse explorar puesto que los intentos de este por liberarse eran cada vez mas fuertes y no dudaba que, de ceder un poco, se vería expulsado hacia el otro extremo de la habitación; besaba furiosamente aquellos labios sintiendo como Harry intentaba por todos los medios alejarse de él, esto lo hería profundamente y no hacía mas que aumentar sus ansias por poseerlo; por una vez en su vida agradeció ser mucho mas alto que Harry y todas aquellas horas de entrenamiento que había soportado para convertirse en auror.

Lamentablemente, el oxígeno es un elemento indispensable para la vida de todo ser humano, y Ron se vio en la necesidad de apartarse unos momentos y de paso, observar la reacción de Harry en esos profundos ojos verdes.

Confusión.

Sorpresa.

-Ron- dijo en un susurro apenas perceptible, que reflejaba fielmente aquello que había logrado leer en sus ojos más una gota de ¿temor?

Resistiéndose a analizar la magnitud de su descubrimiento, Ron volvió a capturar sus labios justo cuando Harry parecía dispuesto a volver a hablar, los devoraba ávidamente y pronto entrelazó sus dedos con los de Harry ejerciendo una fuerte presión para evitar que este se liberara. Con estas acciones, los únicos elementos con los que contaba para llevar acabo su tarea eran sus piernas y su propio miembro anhelante e impaciente que no dejaba de hundirse cruelmente contra el duro abdomen de Harry; estos roces, habían provocado que la erección del moreno comenzara a crecer irremediablemente aun cuando este seguía luchando por liberarse de los hambrientos besos del pelirrojo. Disfrutando del ocasional roce de sus erecciones pero conciente de que le sería imposible retener a Harry durante mucho tiempo, Ron utilizó una de sus rodillas para presionar fuertemente el muslo izquierdo de Harry buscando que este abriera sus piernas lo suficiente para colocarse entre ellas. Ron no se percató si fue lo inesperado de su movimiento o la fuerza con que lo hizo, pero Harry no tardó en brindarle el espacio que necesitaba.

Enloquecido de deseo, Ron dirigió su erección hacia la virgen entrada de Harry presionando y rozándolo provocadoramente pero sin llegar a penetrarlo; algo muy parecido a un gemido escapo de la garganta de Harry, provocando que Ron se apartara e intentara leer nuevamente alguna otra emoción en sus ojos.

-Ron… porfavor…esp…- un fuerte grito interrumpió estas palabras puesto que, al no encontrar lo que buscaba, Ron se había hundido de una fuerte y poderosa embestida dentro del cuerpo de Harry.

Ron gimió, y por unos instantes se permitió concentrar todo su ser en la agradable sensación de sentirse rodeado por esas cálidas y apretadas paredes, Harry era estrecho, demasiado estrecho y la fuerza ejercida alrededor de su miembro era abrumadora, solo el grito y los posteriores sollozos de Harry lo hicieron ser conciente de lo que acababa de hacer.

Harry era virgen, ¡con un demonio! Aquello debió dolerle demasiado, seguramente había desgarrado algo de piel con la brusquedad de aquella primera embestida, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta lo bien dotado que estaba, su miembro era largo y extremadamente grueso, sin duda Ronald Weasley podía sentirse orgulloso de aquella prueba de masculinidad.

De los ojos de Harry habían brotado algunas lágrimas que habían comenzado a descender por sus mejillas mientras sus ojos se mantenían fuertemente cerrados al mismo tiempo que se mordía los labios intentando retener cualquier sonido que delatara el dolor que estaba sintiendo, incluso había dejado de luchar, todo su cuerpo parecía flácido y sin fuerzas, incluso su erección había quedado en el olvido.

Ron había permanecido inmóvil, disfrutando egoístamente de las sensaciones que la estrechez de Harry le brindaba y pudo distinguir claramente cada una de las reacciones que el cuerpo del moreno había tenido; haciendo uso de toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía, permaneció estático para darle tiempo a Harry de que se acostumbrara a su presencia, el hecho de que no se moviera fue interpretado como una señal de rendición puesto que el daño ya estaba hecho, ante los ojos de Harry su mejor amigo lo había desvirgado de una manera salvaje e inesperada y sobretodo con mucho dolor. Con infinita ternura, Ron comenzó a besar los párpados cerrados del moreno descendiendo hasta sus mejillas siguiendo el camino que habían tomado sus lágrimas, Harry volvió a moverse aunque no con la intensidad con que antes lo hacía y Ron volvió a sujetarlo, no solo para impedir que huyera sino para controlarse a si mismo y comenzar a embestir a Harry puesto que aquel simple movimiento le había hecho conciente de lo excitado que aun se encontraba.

Ron comenzó a lamer suavemente el labio superior de Harry, intentado relajarlo y acceder nuevamente a su boca, durante los besos que habían compartido Ron había disfrutado del roce con la lengua de Harry, pese a que esta lo que había intentado era abrirse paso hacia la libertad y no disfrutar del juego del pelirrojo.

Finalmente, incapaz de soportar mas, Ron se retiró un poco de Harry para volver a deslizarse con rapidez dentro de él; Harry gimió puesto que el largo miembro de Ron acababa de tocar algo dentro de él que le produjo cierto grado de placer; Ron aprovechó esto para colarse rápidamente dentro de la boca de Harry repitiendo el movimiento realizado con anterioridad, un nuevo gemido y Ron perdió por completo el control de sí mismo.

Las embestidas comenzaron a tomar un ritmo intenso, Ron entraba y salía como si su vida dependiera de ello, sin saber si los gemidos ahogados que escuchaba eran propios o de Harry, sus manos habían dejado ya la tarea de sostenerlo y ya viajaban voraces por el cuerpo de este, una de ellas había viajado hasta los glúteos de este y lo apretaba y acariciaba intensamente, la otra había logrado introducirse entre el cuerpo de ambos y estimulaba firmemente el miembro de Harry buscando excitarlo.

Harry seguía inmóvil, sin hacer otra cosa mas que mantener las piernas abiertas todo lo que podía dándole espacio al pelirrojo, sin embargo, cada vez que Ron alcanzaba aquel punto que tanto placer le había dado no podía evitar removerse y soltar algunos gemidos satisfechos, incluso mas de una vez había sentido la necesidad de llevar sus manos hasta la cabeza de Ron y atraerlo hacia si para besarlo, mas se había resistido y simplemente se dejaba hacer.

Satisfecho al sentir de nuevo aquel miembro erecto y rozando contra su abdomen, Ron retiró su mano provocando un gemido lastimero de parte de Harry y llevo sus dos manos a través de las piernas de este, indicándole con un poco de presión que deseaba que las colocara alrededor suyo, tras un momento de lo que pareció duda, Harry obedeció y entrelazó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Ron. Este siguió con sus brutales embestidas al tiempo que su boca se instalaba con pasión sobre el cuello de Harry y comenzaba a lamer, besar y mordisquear cuanto trozo de piel quedara a su alcance.

Inevitablemente el cuerpo de Harry había comenzado a responder ante tantos estímulos y pronto se encontró arqueándose hacia Ron y moviendo sus caderas al mismo ritmo que Ron entraba y salía de su cuerpo, sus manos, inactivas, no tardaron en rodear dubitativamente la nuca y espalda de Ron, sorprendiendo gratamente a este demostrándolo con un fuerte gruñido y una fuerte embestida que tocó con mucha mayor fuerza la próstata de Harry.

Su mano volvió a dirigirse hacia su miembro y comenzó a masturbarlo con fuerza, apretando y acariciando no solo su pene sino también sus suaves testículos; no duraría mucho y Ron estaba conciente de ello, por lo que saliendo completamente de Harry volvió a hundirse en su apretada carne con una rápida embestida para luego derramarse por completo en su interior, Harry explotó segundos antes cuando volvió a sentir aquella deliciosa presión sobre su próstata y ambos jóvenes no lograron reprimir un sonoro gemido que invadió la tranquilidad de la habitación.

Ron cayó rendido sobre Harry, negándose a salir de su confortable alojamiento, mientras que el cuerpo del moreno se relajaba por completo y soltaba completamente a Ron; después de unos instantes, Harry comenzó a sentir un molesto escozor en el lugar que aun albergaba el ahora flácido miembro de Ron, aquella molestia comenzó a crecer y no tardó en moverse incómodo.

Este gesto provocó que la realidad comenzara a taladrar la cabeza de Ron con una intensidad tan fuerte como la de su deseo, Harry no lo quería, no de la manera en la que él lo hacía, y mucho menos podía esperar que lo deseara y que esperara con ansias la unión que acababa de darse entre ellos; él lo había forzado, había aprovechado la sorpresa del otro y su propia fuerza para satisfacer sus propios deseos. Podía sentir como Harry seguía moviéndose, intentando probablemente, expulsar aquel trozo de carne que se encontraba dentro de él, el cuerpo de Ron se puso tenso, mas no se atrevía a levantar su rostro escondido entre el cuello de Harry y enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos. Había perdido a su mejor amigo para siempre, un momento de cegadora lujuria había bastado para echar a la basura años de amistad y autocontrol, Ron gimió, aunque por razones muy diferentes a las que habían provocado esta misma acción momentos antes.

Con un rápido movimiento, Ron abandonó la estrecha entrada de Harry, provocando en este un gemido de dolor, rápidamente intentó incorporarse y alcanzar la varita que se encontraba reposando a tan solo unos centímetros arriba de él; sin embargo en esta ocasión fue él el sorprendido puesto que Harry lo tomó de los hombros y lo hizo girar sobre si mismo golpeando con brusquedad su espalda.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- soltó, en un tono tan frío e indiferente que provocó que el corazón de Ron se desgarrara en pedazos.

-Yo…- intentó decir, mas las palabras se negaban a salir por su boca, ¿Qué podía decir que justificara su vergonzoso comportamiento?

Harry seguía mirándolo fríamente y esperando impaciente la verdad, Ron tragó saliva y decidió que, si de todas formas había de perder a la persona que más amaba en la vida, lo mejor era que se enterara de la verdad.

-Te amo- dijo en un tono de voz tan bajo, que fue un milagro que Harry lo escuchara.

Ron sintió como el cuerpo de Harry se tensaba y hacía mas fuerte el agarre que tenía sobre sus hombros, seguramente lo golpearía, lo mataría a golpes y se lo tenía bien merecido por lo que acababa de hacer.

-¿Y por eso decidiste lanzarte sobre mí y violarme a media noche?- preguntó con el mismo tono frío. -¿Y que pretendías hacer con esa varita?

Ron tembló, si, lo había violado, pero a pesar de todo no podía decir que estaba arrepentido, había sido el momento más maravilloso de su vida y jamás podría olvidar la sensación de estar dentro de Harry y escucharlo gemir por su causa; sin embargo, la segunda pregunta si merecía una respuesta.

-Quería… quería hacerte olvidar…yo…- un fuerte suspiro, -no podía mas, llevo años amándote y no puedo soportar la idea de que mañana tú…- se interrumpió, ni siquiera podía decirlo, además otro fuerte dolor se instaló en su corazón, Harry iba a casarse con su hermana, por mucho que le doliera debía aceptar que él la amaba y que lo que él acababa de hacer podía tener consecuencias terribles.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?- preguntó en un tono mas calmado.

-Tenía miedo, no quería destruir nuestra amistad, yo no pensaba… no iba… solo quería verte…pero tu estabas ahí desnudo y…y yo no pude…- no fue capaz de terminar, ahora era él quién tenía lágrimas en el rostro provocadas por un dolor mucho mas fuerte que el que había sentido Harry; él había sentido desgarrarse su cuerpo, mas Ron acababa de sentir el desgarre de su corazón.

Todo lo que había vivido hasta el momento no pudo haberlo preparado para lo que Harry hizo a continuación, con la misma ternura que él había empleado comenzó a besar su rostro delicadamente limpiando cualquier rastro de lágrimas, eso fue demasiado para su joven cuerpo y no tardó en sentir como su miembro hablaba por él indicando cuanto estaba disfrutando de las acciones de Harry.

Harry lo sintió, se dio cuenta el momento justo en el cuál el miembro de Ron comenzaba a despertar y se clavaba con fuerza en su abdomen, abandonó su rostro y dirigió su mirada hacia aquella clara manifestación de virilidad, no le extrañaba que tuviera el trasero destrozado, era enorme y no se explicaba siquiera como había sido posible que cupiera entero. Ron se avergonzó ante su mirada, y temió lo que Harry pudiera hacer al darse cuenta de lo excitado que se encontraba otra vez.

-Debiste decírmelo- dijo, -no tenía porqué suceder así- siguió mientras su mano se cerraba alrededor de su miembro y presionaba suavemente la punta. Ron gimió, sin saber a donde pretendía llegar con eso, probablemente quisiera torturarlo, vengarse demostrándole aquello que jamás sería suyo, y a pesar de que eso le partió aun mas el corazón le resultó imposible evitar disfrutar de lo que Harry hacia.

-¿Qué… qué quieres decir?- preguntó.

Harry no respondió, siguió presionando, observando fijamente, sintiendo aquella dureza que tanto placer le había dado, finalmente retiró su mano y habló mirando fijamente a Ron.

-¡Que yo también te deseaba pedazo de imbécil!- exclamó, -si lo hubieras dicho antes yo…- se interrumpió.

Ron se puso tenso, sintiendo como algo frío recorría todo su cuerpo ante las palabras de Harry, aquello era imposible, él no podía, ¡ni siquiera le gustaban los hombres! Debía tratarse de una broma, eso, una broma para vengarse por lo que él le había hecho.

-Es verdad- dijo, como leyendo sus pensamientos, - si lo hubieras dicho antes, esto no habría sucedido precisamente esta noche, y yo no tendría tan destrozado el trasero como lo tengo, ¡maldición! ¿Que no sabes que tenías que prepararme antes de enterrarme esto?- preguntó señalando el duro miembro de Ron.

El pelirrojo estaba desconcertado, por supuesto que lo sabía, durante años había fantaseado con ese momento y sus fantasías obviamente no incluían prácticamente violarlo, sino un romántico momento entre ambos donde primero jugarían un rato, conocerían sus cuerpos y luego, con la preparación adecuada él lo haría suyo; la indignación comenzó a crecer dentro de él, si Harry quería hacerlo pagar no era necesario que inventara esas mentiras y lo hiciera sentir un completo estúpido.

-¡Claro que si!- estalló, -pero tú no parecías muy dispuesto a que lo hiciera, te dedicaste a intentar apartarte de mí, a evitar que te besara, si te hubiera soltado un momento para prepararte como es debido me hubieras matado a golpes- dijo, al tiempo que obligaba a Harry a regresar a su posición anterior, él abajo y Ron arriba presionando intencionalmente con su erección.

-¡Me tomaste por sorpresa! Me estabas ahogando con esos besos- dijo enojado, -¡tal vez tú hayas logrado respirar antes de hacerlo pero yo no!-.

Ron lo miró confundido, él tenía razón.

-Si te hubieras tomado la molestia de decirme o si al menos no te hubieras comportado como un animal en celo y me hubieses dejado hablar, te habría dicho que yo lo deseaba tanto como tú y ambos habríamos disfrutado-.

Ron seguía demasiado sorprendido como para hablar, aquello no podía ser cierto.

-Ahora- dijo Harry, -si vuelvo a sentarme en una escoba en mi vida será un verdadero milagro- dijo en un tono suave, intentando aliviar la tensión que se había formado.

Lo logró, Ron no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al imaginar la situación en la que había puesto a Harry, pero tampoco pudo evitar preocuparse al darse cuenta de que realmente debía haberlo lastimado mucho.

-Realmente es una suerte que mañana no tenga que jugar- añadió.

Ron imaginó la situación, un partido importante y el buscador titular imposibilitado para jugar debido a un dolor intenso en el trasero, una nueva carcajada volvió a romper el silencio de la habitación.

-Yo no le encuentro nada gracioso, Weasley- dijo con un tono que intentaba parecer enfadado.

De pronto, Ron guardó silencio al recordar que, si bien Harry no tenía que jugar quidditch al día siguiente, si tenía que casarse, eso bastó para que el buen humor desapareciera al instante y, buscando comprobar las palabras de Harry se inclinó lentamente buscando sus labios.

Esta vez, Harry no se opuso, sino que llevó sus manos hacia la nuca de Ron atrayéndolo aun mas contra si, no tardó en entreabrir los labios ofreciéndole la entrada para luego iniciar una danza entre sus lenguas, ambos pudieron disfrutar en esta ocasión del sabor del otro con calma y respirando cada vez que lo necesitaban. Los besos fueron adquiriendo más pasión conforme el tiempo pasaba y pronto sus labios estuvieron tan rojos e hinchados que parecían a punto de sangrar. Harry había comenzado acariciando suavemente su nuca, pero ahora se aferraba a esta con fuerza y tiraba de vez en cuando del cabello pelirrojo que ahí se encontraba.

Impaciente por repetir la experiencia, esta vez con el consentimiento de Harry, Ron comenzó a acercar su miembro hacia la entrada del moreno, pero, al intentar invadirlo, un gemido de dolor le recordó lo lastimado que se encontraba.

Separándose de él, Ron lo miró a los ojos, encontrado una mirada apenada en el rostro de Harry además del deseo reflejado en aquellas orbes; sonriendo ante la idea que acababa de tener, Ron volvió a besarlo suavemente antes de deslizarse hasta que su rostro quedó a la altura de la erección del moreno. Harry observaba todo fascinado, y durante un momento estuvo seguro que la boca de Ron no tardaría en cerrarse en torno a su miembro que había despertado en medio de la sesión de besos que había intercambiado con Ron, sin embargo, descubrió lo equivocado que estaba cuando las manos de Ron abrieron un poco mas sus piernas y su cabeza se metía entre estas. Estuvo a punto de soltar una exclamación al sentir como algo frío y húmedo comenzaba a moverse en círculos alrededor de su dolorida entrada.

Ron intentaba reparar un poco el daño que había causado, con movimientos lentos, su lengua había comenzado a limpiar los rastros de semen y sangre que se encontraban alrededor del apretado anillo de carne de Harry, un profundo arrepentimiento y deseos de compensarlo surgían en él cada vez que el sabor metálico de la sangre era percibido por su lengua. Una vez que hubo terminado con los alrededores, comenzó a palpar con cuidado su entrada, comenzó a introducir la punta percibiendo el estremecimiento y el gemido emitido por Harry, con sumo cuidado y devoción introdujo un poco más y comenzó a moverla lentamente, percibiendo nuevamente su propio sabor mezclado con la sangre.

A pesar del dolor inicial, Harry ahora se encontraba relajado disfrutando de los efectos de las caricias del pelirrojo, aquella traviesa invasora se encargaba de lamer cuidadosamente cada una de sus heridas y emitir pequeñas descargas de placer por su cuerpo. De repente, sin previo aviso, las caricias se vieron interrumpidas cuando sintió como la lengua de Ron salía de él; extrañado, levantó la vista y pudo distinguir como Ron se encontraba lamiendo tres de sus dedos, adivinando lo que se proponía, su cuerpo se tensó un poco pero no tardó en relajarse al sentir como la lengua de Ron comenzaba a lamer su pene desde la base hasta la punta.

Aprovechando la distracción de Harry, Ron colocó en su entrada uno de sus dedos y ejerció un poco de presión al introducirlo en él, no tardó en sentir como el cuerpo de Harry se defendía ante aquella intrusión aprisionando su dedo y dificultándole el movimiento. Harry se estremeció al sentir aquel húmedo y resbaladizo dedo entrar en su interior, mas las atenciones recibidas en su miembro, pronto lo hicieron olvidar aquella molestia insignificante.

Ron se entretenía mordiendo suavemente la punta disfrutando del sabor que había dejado en este los restos de semen de la eyaculación anterior, mientras uno de sus dedos se encontraba ya girando alegremente dentro de Harry la otra se dedicaba a pellizcar suavemente los testículos del moreno arrancándole varios gemidos de placer.

Divertido ante la frustración de Harry por lo lento de sus movimientos, Ron introdujo mas profundamente su dedo alcanzando con esto la próstata de Harry quién soltó un sonoro grito de gozo; ensanchando aun mas su sonrisa, Ron se detuvo y se dedicó a presionar suavemente este punto, provocando que Harry moviera salvajemente sus caderas y que él casi se ahogara al sentir como el miembro de Harry se hundía por completo dentro de su boca; Ron se retiró rápidamente, observando la maliciosa sonrisa de Harry, Ron volvió a presionar distorsionando completamente aquella encantadora sonrisa e introdujo rápidamente un segundo dedo.

Ron volvió a atacar el miembro de Harry con su boca, haciendo un mayor uso de sus dientes y lengua cada vez que subía y bajaba debido a los movimientos de cadera que Harry había iniciado al compás de su boca, incluso, una de sus manos había ido a dar a su cabeza para impedir que Ron se apartara mas de lo necesario; decidido a seguir jugando con el cuerpo de su amigo, Ron introdujo un tercer dedo y rápidamente comenzó a girarlos dentro de él, esto aflojó el agarre de Harry sobre su cabeza y permitió que Ron se retirara lo suficiente para comenzar a mordisquear los suaves testículos del moreno para luego volver a devorar glotonamente su miembro.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Ron recibiera en su boca toda la esencia de Harry, divertido, se levantó un poco para permitir que Harry observara como el blanco líquido escapaba por la comisura de sus labios mientras otro tanto se iba directo a su garganta. Harry observaba extasiado, sintiendo los hábiles dedos de Ron girando aun dentro de él, no pudo evitar gemir desilusionado cuando sintió como estos de retiraban, mas le resultó imposible realizar una queja ya que los labios de Ron pronto se unieron a los suyos permitiéndole probar su propio sabor. El beso no duró mucho, puesto que Ron comenzó a bajar esparciendo besos sobre su cuello y hombros para luego dirigirse hacia su pecho cubierto de vello y buscar con su lengua aquellos pezones que tanto anhelaba disfrutar, pronto obtuvo lo que buscaba y se dedico a lamer un poco antes de succionar para morder finalmente antes de dirigirse al otro pezón mientras su mano se encargaba de atender a aquel que había sido lastimado. Finalmente, siguió su camino a través de su bien formado abdomen para terminar con su lengua jugueteando alegremente dentro de su ombligo mientras que Harry no dejaba de gemir frotando su cuerpo contra el del pelirrojo.

Ron carecía de vello en el torso, excepto en la parte baja del abdomen donde una pequeña pelusa pelirroja se extendía hasta alcanzar su extenso miembro, por lo que disfrutaba enormemente de la sensación que le producía el vello de Harry cada vez que sus cuerpos se rozaban. Una vez terminado su recorrido, Ron abandonó el cuerpo de Harry y se hincó entre sus piernas, buscando una manera de facilitar la penetración sin lastimar a Harry más de lo necesario. Finalmente, tomó sus bronceadas piernas colocándolas sobre sus hombros antes de comenzar a descender buscando con la punta de su miembro la tan ansiada estrechez de Harry.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír enternecido ante todo el cuidado que estaba poniendo Ron por no lastimarlo en esta ocasión, no podía evitar agradecerle interiormente las atenciones que le brindaba sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que el pelirrojo se encontraba tan excitado como él y sin duda debería resultarle difícil seguirse controlando. Al sentir como la punta acerada rozaba su entrada pidiendo permiso para entrar, Harry buscó los ojos de Ron indicándole con la mirada que estaba listo para recibirlo.

Ron comenzó a introducirse lentamente, primero entró la gruesa punta arrancando un débil gemido por parte de Harry, las caricias sobre la nueva erección de Harry no se hicieron esperar mientras este deslizaba sus piernas a través del cuerpo del pelirrojo buscando aferrarse a su cintura nuevamente, Ron continuó introduciendo el cuerpo hasta que finalmente solo quedaba la base fuera, con un último movimiento se introdujo completamente y un grito por parte de Harry rasgo el silencio. Ron esperó, hasta que fue el propio Harry quién con un movimiento de su cadera le indicó que estaba listo, Ron comenzó a embestirlo lenta y suavemente, como temiendo causarle algún daño, sin saber que Harry deseaba todo lo contrario, el dolor ya había desaparecido, y solo podía percibir el placer que el cuerpo de Ron le brindaba. Sus manos no tardaron en acercarlo a él y su boca no esperó más para reclamar sus labios.

Sus cuerpos se movían en total sincronía, al igual que la mano de Ron sobre la erección de Harry, sus lenguas hacían otro tanto luchando entre sí en medio de sus ardientes besos; el ritmo poco a poco se fue incrementando, sus cuerpos se movían con facilidad gracias al sudor que los cubría y ambos no tardaron en alcanzar el clímax nuevamente, Ron en el interior de Harry al sentir como sus paredes prácticamente arrancaban su miembro y este en medio de ambos. Les llevó varios minutos normalizar su respiración, puesto que Ron no perdía ni un minuto y continuaba besando sin cesar la piel de Harry aun en su interior, de seguir así, ninguno de los dos dudaba que Ron experimentara otra erección aun dentro del moreno. Harry podía sentir como el caliente líquido recorría sus entrañas mientras otra parte se deslizaba entre sus piernas aun cuando el miembro de Ron apenas dejaba espacio para un alfiler. Sin embargo, Ron se retiró con sumo cuidado esta vez para luego tenderse al lado de Harry y envolverlo en un apretado abrazo, este no dudo en corresponder al gesto y se acurrucó contra el pecho de Ron, para luego darse cuenta de que él apenas lo había besado y comenzar a enmendar su descuido esparciendo suaves besos por su pecho.

Ron gruñó y Harry sonrió divertido al saber lo que estaba provocando, definitivamente, de seguir así Ron pronto se encontraría nuevamente entre sus piernas y aquella idea no le desagrado.

-¿Sabes lo que pasará si haces eso?- preguntó.

-Si… y es lo justo- se apresuró a agregar, -tú me has besado en todas partes y yo no-.

-Eso no es del todo cierto Harry- dijo en un tono peligroso que le resultó raro en el, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, Ron se encargó de darle la vuelta y sentarse sobre él, observando maravillado aquella parte del cuerpo de Harry que tanta admiración le había causado.

-Esto… tampoco es justo- jadeo, ante el peso del pelirrojo.

-Para mí, la palabra justicia nunca había tenido tanto valor- dijo antes de inclinarse y comenzar a besar los hombros, espalda y glúteos de Harry, dando paso a una noche llena de entrega y pasión.

Ya estaba amaneciendo cuando Harry entreabrió los ojos parpadeando confundido al sentir que algo lo apretaba, pronto, imágenes de la noche anterior llegaron a él al darse cuenta de que aquello que sentía no era mas que el fuerte brazo de Ron que se cerraba en torno a su cuerpo de una manera bastante fuerte. Habían repetido la experiencia varias veces antes de entregarse al sueño, Harry jamás había imaginado que pudiera soportar tanto y tan frecuentemente, ahora, con la poca luz que había y gracias al hechizo que tiempo atrás Hermione realizara sobre sus ojos para mejorar un poco su visión, podía apreciar algunas marcas rojas que Ron tenía en diversas partes del cuello y pecho, imaginando que su propio cuerpo debía lucir incluso mas marcas debido al apasionamiento que Ron demostrara la noche anterior, por suerte, su piel era mas morena que la del pelirrojo y probablemente no serían tan notorias. Durante un momento escuchó los ronquidos de Ron preguntándose como había sido capaz de dormir teniéndolo a su lado, estaba seguro que de no haber sido por la intensa actividad física de la noche anterior, le habría resultado completamente imposible.

Dándose cuenta de que aun tenía tiempo, comenzó a besar nuevamente aquel pecho, deteniéndose especialmente en el pezón izquierdo y lamiéndolo sensualmente, no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta de que, mucho antes de que Ron despertara su miembro lo había hecho ya; buscó sus labios y este correspondió a su beso aun con los ojos cerrados, mas, el brazo que había estado rodeándolo pronto se encargó de colocar a Harry sobre su propio cuerpo, provocando un gemido por parte de ambos al sentir el roce de sus erecciones.

-Buenos días- dijo Harry antes de volverlo a besar.

-Jamás despierto a esta hora- gruñó.

-En ese caso…- dijo Harry al tiempo que intentaba abandonar su cuerpo, mas el firme agarre de Ron se lo impidió y más cuando intencionalmente lo movió de tal manera que su entrada quedó peligrosamente cerca de su miembro.

En ese momento, Harry se dio cuenta de lo ciertas que eran las palabras que le había dirigido a Ron respecto a su trasero, con el movimiento que acababa de hacer, había quedado semi sentado y un intenso dolor le hizo recordar el penoso estado en que se encontraba, gimió y Ron se percató de esto inmediatamente.

-Te…¿te duele?- preguntó dudoso.

-Un poco, pero…- se interrumpió pues una idea acababa de cruzar su mente.

-¿Ron?-

-¿Quieres que pare?- preguntó nervioso.

Por toda respuesta, Harry pareció tomar aire, cerrar los ojos y, antes de que Ron pudiera impedirlo, como había hecho cada vez que intentó hacer algo a lo largo de la noche, tomó impulso y se dejó caer justo sobre la erección palpitante de Ron; ambos gimieron, uno a causa del intento placer que sintió, y otro debido a una inquietante mezcla de intenso dolor y placer, definitivamente Harry estaba descubriendo una parte masoquista que jamás pensó tener.

Ron abrió los ojos, que había cerrado al sentir como de golpe era apresado por las paredes de Harry, y observó preocupado como este mordía intensamente su labio inferior dejando escapar un hilillo de sangre, esperó, preguntándose que haría Harry a continuación.

Harry aguardó a que la punzante sensación de dolor desapareciera, seguramente había abierto nuevamente las heridas que el primer arranque de pasión de Ron había provocado, pero descubrió sorprendido que no era tan doloroso como esa primera vez, seguramente su cuerpo comenzaba a acostumbrarse por no mencionar que aun debía encontrarse un poco dilatado.

Volvió a levantarse hasta abandonar completamente el miembro de Ron para luego volver a empalarse con brusquedad, Ron gimió, él gimió, y pronto Harry se encontró subiendo y bajando a una velocidad sorprendente. La manera en la que su cuerpo se movía le hacía recordar la única vez en la que había aceptado subir a un caballo, se trataba de un semental pura sangre, le había dicho aquel muggle al ofrecerle aquel magnífico potro color negro. Rio ante la idea que llegó a su mente, lo que estaba viviendo era muy similar, se encontraba cabalgando con habilidad en un… semental sangre pura, volvió a reír y Ron lo miro extrañado, puesto que él lo único que podía hacer era gemir o jadear y la palabra risa ni siquiera existía ahora en su vocabulario.

Harry le regaló una sonrisa y continúo montando, y, para sorpresa y deleite de Ron comenzó a tocar su propio cuerpo, desde su firme erección subiendo hasta llegar a sus pezones y pellizcarlos suavemente sin dejar de gemir. Ron no tardó en llevar sus manos hasta las nalgas de Harry, ayudándolo en su entusiasta cabalgata.

Ron sintió que Harry estaba a punto de terminar, por la manera en la que sus paredes comenzaban a comprimirlo, Harry también lo percibió y, saliendo por una vez volvió a dejar que el miembro de Ron se hundiera hasta lo mas profundo de su ser al volver a caer, Ron explotó dentro de él y Harry lo hizo al instante inclinándose sobre Ron para capturar sus labios.

Ambos jóvenes gritaron cuando el orgasmo los golpeó con intensidad, al mismo tiempo que la señora Weasley comenzaba a golpear la puerta y a gritar a pleno pulmón que era hora de levantarse.

Harry se sobresaltó, aun sintiendo a Ron dentro de si y su semen resbalando por efecto de la gravedad, Ron lo sujetó firmemente antes de besarlo y susurrarle suavemente –Hechizo insoronizador-.

Un nuevo golpe en la puerta y un grito encolerizado de la señora Weasley los hizo separarse, Harry desmontó a su semental, girando hacia un extremo para permitir que Ron se levantara, este tomo una de las sábanas que ahí se encontraban envolviéndose en esta y dirigiéndose hasta la puerta.

Cuando la abrió, la señora Weasley le dirigió a su hijo una mirada de desaprobación, si Ron se hubiera podido ver en el espejo en ese momento sin lugar a dudas habría comprendido a su progenitora, su cabello estaba totalmente desordenado, había ojeras en sus ojos, además de parecer extremadamente cansado.

-¡Cuando dejarás de dormir de esa manera Ronald Weasley!- exclamó irritada, refiriéndose a la costumbre de su hijo de dormir desnudo.

-Mamá sabes que me gusta- dijo con todo cansado, percibiendo como su madre lo miraba sorprendida.

-¡Debiste escucharme cuando te dije que hicieras ese hechizo de limpieza en tu habitación!- dijo alarmada, -estás lleno de manchas, justo como cuando eras niño-.

Ron abrió los ojos horrorizado, y bajó la vista examinando su pecho, que exhibía varias marcas rojas, resultado de las veces que Harry había mordido o succionado con demasiada fuerza, imaginó que su cuello y espalda debían presentar síntomas similares, por no hablar de partes mas privadas, agradeció en ese momento que su madre pensara que se trataba de la vieja alergia que solía tener de pequeño.

-¿Dónde está Harry por todos los cielos?- preguntó, -debe arreglarse y salir de aquí antes que tú hermana-.

Ron sintió un balde de agua fría sobre su cuerpo que aun permanecía caliente después de lo que Harry y él acababan de hacer, ¡¡la boda!! Como por todos los dragones había podido olvidarlo.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de responder, se escuchó un golpe seguido de la aparición de un Harry más despeinado de lo que había estado en toda su vida, sonriendo amablemente a su futura suegra.

-Disculpe señora Weasley, ayer no podía dormir, usted sabe, los nervios- dijo mientras se levantaba, Ron se sorprendió al darse cuenta que traía puesto el pantalón y se preguntó como había hecho para alcanzarlo sin que se diera cuenta.

-No te preocupes Harry, cariño, te entiendo perfectamente…- dijo con una tierna sonrisa cargada de orgullo, después frunció el ceño y Ron temió que su madre encontrara extraño el hecho de que el cuerpo de Harry se encontraba cubierto de las mismas "manchas" que él tenía, después reparó en sus labios completamente hinchados y en el hilo de sangre que aun tenía, su corazón comenzó a latir violentamente, se daría cuenta, estaba seguro.

-¡¡Ronald Weasley!!- gritó.

Ron retrocedió, asustado y a punto de soltar la sábana que cubría su desnudez, su madre lo sabía, seguramente ahora lo odiaba y toda la familia no tardaría en enterarse, volteó a ver a Harry y lo descubrió con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Por un momento Ron sintió como la esperanza crecía en su corazón, tal vez Harry diría todo, diría que lo había pensado mejor y no se casaría con Ginny, y entonces él tendría la oportunidad de estar a su lado, Ron sonrió, pero rápidamente se puso serio al ver la mirada de su madre.

-¿Cómo es posible que no le hayas dado a Harry algo decente para dormir?- exclamó enojada, -además, debiste cederle tu cama y no enviarlo al suelo, ¡debiste pensar en su comodidad! ¡Si tanto querías dormir en ella al menos la hubieran compartido! Y el golpe que se acaba de dar, ¡Merlín! Tendré que darte un poco de poción para desaparecer esa hinchazón, no puedes presentarte así a tu boda.

Ron abrió la boca por la sorpresa, no podía creer que su madre hubiese entendido todo mal, de súbito entendió que el golpe que habían escuchado no fue tal, Harry solo lo hizo para disimular su apariencia.

-Sus túnicas- dijo, tendiéndole a Ron tanto la suya como la de Harry.

-Harry, cielo, es mejor que te des un baño antes que Ron, no importa si el padrino se demora un poco mas, pero tú no puedes ver a Ginny, está tan nerviosa-.

-Yo también señora Weasley, no puedo esperar- dijo con una sonrisa que terminó con todas las esperanzas de Ron, mientras se acercaba a tomar su túnica.

La señora Weasley se despidió con una sonrisa luego de anunciar que iría a preparar el desayuno para Harry.

Ron volteó a verlo confundido, Harry no podía casarse así como así después de haber hecho el amor con él toda la noche, aquello no tenía lógica. Sin embargo Harry parecía demasiado ocupado en arreglar sus cosas, antes de que Ron pudiera siquiera abrir la boca, abandonó la habitación para dirigirse al baño.

Ron se dejó caer confundido sobre su cama, no pudo tratarse de solo sexo para él, tenía que haber algo mas, él le había confesado que lo amaba; momentos después desagradables ideas cruzaban por la mente de Ron, quizá Harry solo deseaba desfogarse de tal manera que esa noche cuando estuviera a solas con Ginny fuera capaz de controlarse y hacerle el amor con cuidado y lentamente, quizá estaba tan nervioso que una noche de sexo lo ayudaría, y quién mejor que su mejor amigo, hermano de la novia y un completo cobarde que no se atrevería a decir la verdad. Tenía que hablar con Harry, debían aclarar todo eso.

Ron miraba angustiado como su padre avanzaba por el pasillo llevando de su brazo a su hermana menor que sonreía nerviosa, no podía negar que se veía hermosa, varios hombres ahí presentes no dejaban de murmurar en voz baja; y Ron lamentó con toda su alma que su hermana no fuera horrible, de ese modo tal vez Harry no se habría fijado en ella. Con dolor, dirigió su mirada hacia Harry, quién nervioso observaba con una sonrisa como su novia se acercaba a él, aquello era más de lo que podía soportar.

Le había sido imposible hablar con Harry, la casa era un caos y no hubo un solo segundo en que los miembros de la familia lo dejaran tranquilo, después, los gemelos lo habían sacado casi a rastras de la casa, y aun cuando él se ofreció a acompañarlos, su madre frustró sus planes al pedirle que se quedara.

Las imágenes de lo sucedido durante la noche se agolpaban en su mente, y Ron intentaba convencerse a sí mismo de que era real, que no se había tratado de un simple sueño, pero cuando observó el brillo en los ojos de los novios cuando Ginny llegó hasta Harry, Ron sintió que todo se había tratado de una dolorosa broma de su imaginación, causado por el dolor y la desesperación que sentía en ese momento ante la inminente pérdida del hombre que amaba.

Cuando el ministro pidió que se sentaran, Ron advirtió la molestia con la que Harry lo hacía y lo incómodo que parecía en esa posición, sin duda debía dolerle y esa fue la prueba que necesitaba para saber que todo había sido real, entonces, ¿por qué estaba ahí a unos pasos del novio sin hacer nada?

La ceremonia seguía avanzando, y Ron sudaba nervioso sin saber que hacer, cada mirada, cada apretón de manos que Harry le daba a Ginny se sentía como una daga en su corazón y alma, Harry le había entregado su cuerpo repetidas veces, si, de eso no había duda, pero su corazón pertenecía a Ginny, y a partir de esa noche ella disfrutaría de lo que él había tenido tan solo una noche…

Todos se pusieron de pie, había llegado el momento, era ahora o nunca, tenía que hacer algo sino quería perder a la persona que amaba, ahora los novios se acababan de tomar las manos y estaban a punto de repetir lo que el ministro había dicho, ¡tenía que hacer algo!

Todo estaba perdido, sentía que todo su mundo se derrumbaba a su alrededor, aquello tenía que ser una broma, no podía estar ahí, sosteniendo los anillos que pronto habrían de sellar la unión de aquellas dos personas, ¡tenía que hacer algo!

Indecisión, angustia.

Todo estaba perdido, casi había terminado, su cobardía había sido demasiada.

Sorpresa.

Todo estaba…


End file.
